There exist many types of game boards. In addition to traditional cardboard boards, there exist metallic boards usable in conjunction with magnetic game pieces, such as tokens. The use of a magnetic board allows playing of a game in a relatively unstable environment, such as for example in a moving vehicle, or outdoors wherein wind may cause traditional game tokens to be unintentionally displaced.
However, there also exist situations wherein metallic boards and magnetized game pieces may not be conveniently used. For example, if the game includes cards, the use of magnetic cards would be relatively undesirable as the cards would then either be pushed apart from each other or be attracted to each other.
In such situations, a game board such as the game board described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 3,210,080 issued Oct. 5, 1965 to Rael et al. is usable. In this game board, magnets are disposed between two outside panels. The magnets are supported inside recesses provided within a central base. The board described in this patent is foldable for storage and transportation.
However, since the board is only foldable along a single fold, the board is still relatively large even in a folded configuration. Additionally, in cases wherein the outside panels of the board are made of cardboard, the board is relatively sensitive to environmental damages, such as for example to rain. Since this type of board is sometimes intended for use outdoors, the sensitivity to environmental damage is a relatively major disadvantage.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel game board and game thereof
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.